The Brawl Tryouts: Rejected
by tjkechi
Summary: A behind-the-scenes look at those hopeful Smashers who didn't make the cut after being tested by a panel of two judges: Master Hand and Lakitu from Super Mario Bros.! Hilarity abound! Chapter 14 now up!
1. Waluigi

The Brawl Tryouts: Rejected

**Note:I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo Inc., or any of their affiliates. Phew, I almost forgot to include this. Now I'm off the hook, right?**

**

* * *

The Brawl Tryouts: Rejected**

This is in a small concrete room with one door and a table with Master Hand and Lakitu from Super Mario Bros. behind it

"Well, I think I'm ready to go; how about you?" Lakitu said after drinking from a cup with the words 'Falcon Punch' on it and looking over a few papers.

"Mmm-hmm," said Master Hand. He pressed a button on an intercom next to him and said, "All right: send in the first victim – err, uh, person."

After waiting for a few moments, a twig-thin man in dark purple overalls and a hat bearing a _Γ_ on his light purple hat walked in. He looked as though he needed some sleep, looking at the bags under his eyes, and his black moustache seemed quite unkempt. He let out a sinister, inquisitive groan and looked at Master Hand.

"So, apparently, you're Waluigi, right?" said Lakitu, reading from the sheets of papers.

"Yep," he said.

"Does that mean you're Luigi's rival?"

"Yep."

"Um, okay; does that mean you've been in a couple Mario Bros. games before?"

"Yep."

"What game did you first appear in?"

"Yep – err, uh, I mean, I was in Mario Tennis."

"Never heard of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for someone like you, I was kinda hoping you'd appeared in an earlier game, not some spin-off for the GameBoy Color."

"Hey, there was no better place to start! They wouldn't let me be in Mario 64!"

Master Hand cut in. "So you're just some character with no background information who got thrown in a game at the last second because it didn't seem fair to gang up on Wario in a dumb tennis match spin-off."

"Yeah, well why you here, Pixel-thing?" he said to Lakitu. "I don't even know what you are!"

"I'm an enemy in Super Mario Bros.," he explained. "They said I could be an Assist Trophy if I take care of all the interviewing, paperwork, and stuff."

"All right," said Master Hand. "Enough of this." He summoned a Sandbag into the room. "Show us your moves."

Waluigi stood for a moment before using a special move he called a Sparky Sticker, which he threw at the sandbag. The Sticker began to belch sparks, which threw the Sandbag into a considerable amount of pain. The effect began to wear out, so Waluigi got up next to it and pulled a tennis racket from nowhere and, while jumping, launched it into the air. He was also able to somehow 'swim' through the air.

"Pretty good," Master Hand said. He summoned a Smash Ball. "Show us your Final Smash."

Waluigi looked at the glowing orb before punching it into oblivion, giving him an eerie glow. He then turned into a human _Γ_ before he turned into an extremely large tornado, which sucked up Lakitu's papers and the 'Falcon Punch' cups before sucking up the desk as well, not to mention the Sandbag. After a few moments of lightning-fast punches to the Sandbag, he let the Sandbag go flying — right through the wall.

The tornado died down. "How was that?"

Master Hand re-summoned the table, papers and cups included. "That was a nice Final Smash there, kid," he replied. "How would you like to be an Assist Trophy?"

Somewhere in Waluigi's mind, hopes shattered. "But why?"

"Well," Master Hand began, "You have a nice fighting style and all, but I think the world doesn't want to see yet another Mario character in this game. As an Assist Trophy, I think you'll do just fine."

Waluigi growled and his eyes glowed. He began to run at Master Hand with an angry look on his face. "Why you son of a –" he said, about to deliver a punch to Master Hand, but instead he ran into a warp hole, courtesy of Master Hand, and was transported back into the waiting room where all the other hopefuls were.

"I think he took that well," Lakitu said, drinking some more Falcon Punch.

* * *

**Did you like that? Well, there's more coming, but I need some suggestions for characters and ideas so I can continue this story! Please R&R!  
**


	2. Chibi Robo Arrives

**Note :I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo Inc., or any of their affiliates. Phew, I almost forgot to include this. Now I'm off the hook, right?

* * *

**

_Meanwhile..._

The receptionist seemed at ease while she was filing her nails; all the people who signed up had come early to get a spot on the list and were now patiently waiting for their chance. No one else had come for quite a while, so she placed her feet on the counter inside the room and hummed to herself. She abruptly stopped when she saw someone at the desk – or rather, _on _the desk. A small robot holding a plug over his head was waiting for assistance.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist said, putting her feet down but not stopping her filing.

"Uh, yes," it said, a little nervousness in its voice. "Can I sign up for the tryouts here?"

"Don'cha think you're a little small for a fighter, little fella?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," it said. "Just sign me up, please."

"All right, then. What's your name?"

"Put down Chibi-Robo," said the plug-in robot.

"All right then, Chibi-Robo," said the receptionist, "I'll call you when it's time."

"Thank you," said Chibi-Robo, who then jumped off the counter and walked to a seat, preferably near a plug to recharge. He noticed other characters like Bowser Jr. and Louie sitting reading magazines and listening to their .mp3 players.

After walking across the tiled floor, he noticed a table littered with magazines, a lamp, and a potted fern. He climbed the leg of the table and walked over an old copy of _Gamer's Digest _toward a double socket where the lamp was plugged in. He plugged himself in and looked around the room.

It was your typical doctor's office, except for the people waiting to get their chance. Chibi-Robo looked to his right and saw an odd-looking robot sitting As robots do in the chair next to him. He was red and white, had a hovercraft-looking pad rather than legs, and his head looked like a school projector with two lenses. He looked more akin to working at a car manufacturing plant, not a Smash Tryout. He was staring off into space.

"Hello there," called Chibi-Robo to this stranger, "How are you doing?"

The robot turned his head and saw the mini plug-in machine. "Hello," it said in a mechanical voice, "My name is R.O.B. What game are you from?"

"A Gamecube game called Chibi-Robo," said Chibi-Robo. "What about you?"

"I –" he began, but stopped and pondered. "Well, I am not for a 'game,' per say, but I was a real item in another dimension."

An imaginary question mark floated over Chibi-Robo's head.

"When Nintendo first came out with the NES, or Nintendo Entertainment System, I was bundled with it as a real robot. I came with two games, and, depending on what the player did, I would perform simple actions like stack blocks or spin tops."

"Sounds interesting," remarked Chibi-Robo. "Why are you here?"

"I just want to make myself more recognizable to gaming history so that I do not get forgotten like so many other games."

"That makes sense," said Chibi-Robo. "Do you think you are going to make the cut?"

"I'm not sure," replied R.O.B. "I've heard that the judges are pretty strict this time around."

About that time, Waluigi charged out of the portal, racket in hand, creating quite a stir in the once-quiet waiting room. He looked around, noticed where he was, and sighed in sorrow before walking out the door.

"Next," said the receptionist, "Is there a… R.O.B. here?"

R.O.B. stood up. "Affirmative," he replied.

"Okay, you're up."

"Good luck," said Chibi-Robo. R.O.B. walked up to the receptionist, who pointed to the door nearby.

"Down the hall, take a left, third one on the right," she said. R.O.B. looked back at Chibi-Robo, who waved goodbye to him, before walking through the door.

* * *

**Okay, so it wasn't REALLY a tryout, but I think it's kind of funny to see something so small try to get into a game like that! Also, I DEFINITELY need some more characters as I am running out of ideas and characters. Please R&R!**

* * *


	3. Krystal and Megaman

A little bit later…

**Note: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo Inc., or any of their affiliates. Phew, I almost forgot to include this. Now I'm off the hook, right?**

A little bit later…

"I'm kinda impressed with that guy," said Lakitu. "I have a feeling he's gonna make the cut."

"I'm surprised by his weapon choice," said Master Hand. "The thing that sold me was the lasers; those were cool."

"You just like lasers, don't you?" remarked Lakitu, but Master Hand cut off the conversation by speaking into the intercom, "Next."

A blue fox wearing a white loincloth, garbs, and high heels walked in, pulling the hair out of her eyes. Somewhere, a saxophone solo played.

"Ah, you must be Krystal from Star Fox," said Lakitu. "We've heard many good things about you."

"We've also heard," continued Master Hand, "that many people are eager to see if you make the cut. All right, enough chit-chat; show us your special moves, Krystal."

Krystal, from a side holster, pulled out a blaster and started firing away at the Sandbag, which did minimal pain. Lakitu looked a bit quizzical with Krystal's choices. She rapidly moved side-to-side, leaving only an image, which threw the Sandbag into the air. Her next move was a reflector that could also serve as a fist if anyone got too close. Krystal then crouched while a wall of flames surrounded her before she rocketed off screaming 'FIRE' before falling back to Earth.

She stood back up, waiting for the response. All she got was laughter from the two judges. Not understanding, she looked down and noticed that her loincloth had fallen off during the last move. She gasped and covered herself, turning beet red. She looked everywhere for her loincloth, and saw that it was behind her. Turning, she bended over to grab it, but it began to float in the air all on it's own. She desperately tried to grab it, but Master Hand refused to stop.

Not noticing, Krystal also didn't notice when Master Hand began to unhook the top strap on his own until it was too late. She stopped going after the loincloth and started to cover herself as best she could, which was barely satisfactory.

"Well," began Lakitu, trying to hold back tears, "everything you performed was fine but you are obviously a clone of all the other Star Fox characters."

"I don't even want to see your Final Smash," smirked Master Hand.

"Yeah, so anyway, we're going to have to let you go," continued Lakitu.

"WHAT? Well, who's going to replace Falco, Wolf?" cried Krystal, still covering herself.

"Yeah, about that…" started Master Hand, but quickly ended the conversation by pressing a button on the intercom, which warped her back into the waiting room; the last place she wanted to be. Many onlookers surrounded her, and she turned around before starting toward the door. This would be a day she would never forget.

"That went easier than I expected," said Master Hand.

"Best… day… ever," said Lakitu. "Yeah, anyway, we got a little time for a break," looking into his empty cup. "I need a refill." With that, the two got up and walked out the door, leaving the room empty.

A few seconds later, a boy in a blue jumpsuit, helmet, and gun for an arm walked into the room, and was surprised to see it was empty. "What the heck?" he cried. "I was told to meet in this room for an exclusive tryout, but there's no one here! What a gyp! What kind of idiot tells me to meet somewhere to get into an exclusive fighting game and then no one shows up? You know what? Fine! I don't need this! I don't need Nintendo! I've always got Sony, and, if absolutely necessary, Microsoft! Legends such as Capcom, Konami, and Sega will be vindicated when Nintendo bites the dust! Someday, you're gonna feel Capcom's wrath, Nintendo! You ALL will! When that happens, you're ALL gonna pay! You'll all pay!" After laughing maniacally for a few seconds, he blasted a hole through the wall and ran out, making random potshots at anything and everything he saw, still laughing maniacally.

Soon after, Master Hand and Lakitu walked back into the room. "And that's basically how you become a Fortune 500 Company through the means of Spiny Eggs," said Lakitu.

"Hmm, of course!" exclaimed Master Hand, "That makes perfect sense! Hey, where'd that hole in the wall come from?"

"I dunno," replied Lakitu. "It wasn't there when we left."

"Oh well, it probably doesn't matter," explained Master Hand as they went back behind the table with Lakitu taking another sip of Falcon Punch. Master Hand pressed the button on the intercom. "Okay, send the next person in."


	4. Piplup Breaks the Fourth Wall

**Disclaimer: Huh? Oh, I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Nintendo, (yawn) or any of their affiliates... (snore)**

* * *

After waiting for a short period of time, the door opened to a small creature that resembled a light-blue penguin

After waiting for a short period of time, the door opened to a small creature that resembled a light-blue penguin. _Pokemon_,sighed Master Hand. _Why can't they just leave us alone?_

Lakitu smacked his head on his table. "They don't pay me enough for this job," muttered Lakitu, still lying on the table. After several awkward seconds with his head still on the table, Lakitu finally said, "Can I have a raise?"

"No," Master Hand instantly said.

"Okay," Lakitu replied just as instantly before he pulled his head back up.

"Piplup!" said the penguin. As a Pokemon, that was all it could say. It squawked some more, as if trying to form a sentence. It began to wave its arms frantically, trying to get the judges' attention.

"What do you think it's trying to say?" whispered Lakitu.

"What makes you think I know?" was the reply. Piplup continued to squeak and squawk, probably in a particulate and well-mannered voice if one could have spoken Pokemon.

When the Pokemon finally stopped, it looked to see only the blank faces of the two judges (If gloved hands had faces). Its eye began to twitch invariably with a face of sheer annoyance. It then began to use an attack known as 'Water Gun,' aimed at the two. Of course, Master Hand simply blocked it with a psychic shield of some sort. Lakitu didn't even show the slightest bit of fear on his face, even though he had just finished his second cup of Falcon Punch. Piplup's face went blank with shock, too.

"Impressive," Master Hand said sarcastically. "My turn." He proceeded to press another button on the intercom, and a trap door appeared underneath the Pokemon, which it promptly fell down, leaving only an echo of its voice.

"You know, you might be considered a little harsh," said Lakitu.

"Eh, it's what I do," replied Master Hand. "Perhaps that's why I never get invited to parties."

"Speaking of that," continued Lakitu, "Whatever happened to Crazy Hand?"

"Last time I checked, he was working at Burger King."

* * *

At Burger King…

"Welcome to Burger King; may I take your order?" said Crazy Hand, sporting a purple uniform with paper crown. The person ordering just gazed for a few seconds.

"You're a floating, talking hand," he said.

"You're a walking, breathing human," was the reply. There was a few moments' uncomfortable silence between the two whilst the deep fryer exploded with bubbling grease and erupted into flames behind him, setting off the smoke alarm and setting an unlucky employee on fire. Not even turning, Crazy Hand said, "Who's got the problem here?"

* * *

"Hey, you got the time?" Master Hand asked.

"Yeah, it's ten 'til," replied Lakitu.

"Dang that went by fast. Hey, I want to ask something."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you stop being an untouchable enemy and become such a neutral character? I mean, you became a race announcer, an Olympic referee, and a cameraman for Mario 64. Those don't sound like exciting careers compared to dropping Spiny Eggs from the safety of your cloud onto a plumber."

"Hmm…" Lakitu put some thought into this. "If anything, it was probably the money and proximity to the action. Do you know how close I am to those go-karts when I start the races? Man, I have to hightail it out of there so I don't get hit! Also, the pay was pretty good, and they said I was more than qualified for these positions. Being some weird character, I didn't have a job at that time, so I needed the money."

"Makes perfect sense," replied Master Hand. "You know, I—"

He was cut off by the sound of squawking echoing from the trap door, which was still open. After a few moments, it was still squawking away, scarcely pausing to breathe.

"Can't you close the door?" Lakitu asked.

"I'm trying!" cried Master Hand, furiously pressing the button on the intercom, but it did no good. "The stupid door is stuck again! That's like, the third time this week!" He seethed and pulled out a cell phone from nowhere. After dialing the number, all that could be heard was Master Hand's voice.

"Hey, whatup?" started Master Hand. "Hey, it's Master Hand, and, uh, we got a problem here with that trap door in the community college on Warp Zone and Triforce Boulevard. (Pause) Uh-huh, that's the one. (Pause) Yeah, I can't get it to close. Can you send someone to fix it as soon as possible? (Pause) Really? Oh, okay then. (Pause) Sure thing. (Pause) All right, I'll see you soon then. (Pause) Okay, bye."

Piplup was still chirping away unabated, much to the aggravation of the two judges. After a few seconds, though, it stopped and was replaced by footsteps, then by a whipping sound. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a grand symphony started to play, with trumpets playing the main part. It was very adventurous and recognizable; probably something out of a movie. Then, Piplup was thrown out of the pit, followed by a human wearing a brown jacket with khaki undershirt, brown hat, brown hair, and a whip.

"Oh my God," said Master Hand. "As if this couldn't get any more pointless."

Picking up Piplup, Indiana Jones put away his whip and dashed out the hole in the wall, with the music beginning to fade when he did.

"What was that?" said Lakitu.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen," said Master Hand.

"So am I," replied Lakitu, who sipped some more Falcon Punch from Master Hand's cup when he wasn't looking.

After a few seconds of stillness, Master Hand finally said, "You know, I was hoping we didn't have to break the forth wall and ruin the whole story! I swear, I'm gonna find the people responsible for this and kick 'em out of Brawl!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in an area somewhere else, Pichu, Young Link, Dr. Mario, Roy, and Mewtwo, were laughing their heads off.

"Dude, that was priceless! You should have seen the look on their faces!" screeched Young Link.

_Yeah,_ said Mewtwo_. I hope this light incident doesn't do anything to jeopardize our being in Brawl._

Roy sputtered. "Are you kidding me?" he joked. "Master Hand wouldn't be _that_ cruel, would he?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Master Hand got his thoughts together and pressed the button on the intercom. "Next, please."

* * *

**Okay, that got REALLY weird. Yeah... That probably cost me the fanfiction, didn't it? Oh. But hey! It IS Indiana Jones, right? Well, at least we know why those five got kicked off! Chapter 5 will be up as soon as somebody gives me another character to reject!  
R&R please!  
**


	5. Klonoa

**OH NO A Disclaimer: I do not own Smash Bros., Nintendo, or any their affiliates. Good, I'm done.**

* * *

When the door opened, a small, black and white cat-like character with the biggest ears you had ever seen walked in

When the door opened, a small, black and white cat-like character with the biggest ears you had ever seen walked in. He was wearing red tennis shoes, wearing a turquoise shirt and bandana with a picture of Pac-Man on it, and large yellow gloves with a green ring on the right one.

"Hmm…" said Master Hand. "Ooh, ooh, let me guess! You're a character from Sonic the Hedgehog, aren't you?"

The creature was obviously annoyed by the comment, as a red, throbbing X appeared on his forehead. He then started speaking in some gibberish language before emphasizing on one word at the end: "Klo-oa."

Lakitu got it immediately after looking through his papers. "Oh, I get it! You're Klonoa from the series with your name, right?"

"Wahoo!" was the reply from Klonoa.

"What's with him? I've never seen anyone like that before," whispered Master Hand.

"Third-party developers," whispered Lakitu back.

"Oh, I see. We must be cautious, then. Who knows what they might do?" warned Master Hand.

Looking back at Klonoa, who was waving his arm saying, "Rupurudu!" they decided to give him a decent shot.

"All right, show us your moves," calmly said Master Hand, summoning another Sandbag. But Klonoa just sat there looking at it with a puzzled look on his face. He scratched his head. "Just hit the darn thing!" yelled Master Hand, turning into a fist and accidentally clobbering Lakitu, who was trying to drink out of Master Hand's cup again, and sent him across the floor.

"That was not necessary," said Lakitu, trying to keep his cool, although this is not an easy when a guy who is well known for his punches just hit you.

"Sorry about that," said Master Hand.

"It's okay," continued Lakitu. "Apart from the broken teeth and nose, I should be fine." He then got back behind the table to watch Klonoa.

Right about then, Klonoa got the idea and put his right hand into a straight fist.

Nothing happened. Then, after a second or so, nothing continued to happen. The puzzled face came back and he began to yell gibberish at the ring. After another second or so, the ring glowed, and he tried again. By now, Lakitu and Master Hand were somewhat put off by his little act and wishing this would be over with soon.

He somehow was able to take a concentrated amount of wind and shoot it like a bullet out of the ring. The bullet hit the Sandbag dead on, and it suddenly inflated and became rather rounded. He then picked it up and stomped on it, which was able to make him double-jump.

Soon after, the Sandbag deflated, after taking not so much damage. Klonoa stood next to it, looking at the judges, who themselves were baffled. After a few seconds, Lakitu finally said, "Is that it?" Is that truly it?"

Klonoa somehow got the message and nodded, with an odd grin on his face. Master Hand and Lakitu looked at each other. "My God, if that's all there is, then what are you doing here?" exclaimed Master Hand. "If you want to be a fighter, then you need a real moveset, not just a wimpy little trick. Try again in a couple years and we'll see if you've improved or not. Oh, and one more thing: lose the ears."

Klonoa just stared at him, before uttering, "Magya…"

"Three words, my friend," said Master Hand as he pressed a button that released a spring that flung Klonoa through the door, leaving a distinct imprint on the door and surrounding walls. "LOST IN TRANSLATION!"

"Dang," said Lakitu, "how many booby traps do you have around here?"

"You have no idea." He leaned over to the intercom again. "Next."

* * *

**That chapter was kinda short, but now I'm really interested in this guy! He sure sounds cool! There's still more coming on the way, so stay tuned! Please give me some more characters and R&R! **


	6. Liquid Snake

**OH NO ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I do not own Smash Bros., Nintendo, or any of their affiliates. Good, I'm done.**

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before someone walked in through the door, although, technically, he wasn't quite through the door yet. The door opened with a distinct creakiness, and all there was in the doorway was a cardboard box.

Lakitu and Master Hand stared at the cardboard box, then each other, then back at the cardboard box. It was rather inconspicuous, and would not be out of place anywhere. Still, it did not move.

"Okay, what's going on here?" asked Lakitu. The box didn't move. "Is this some kind of joke?" The box still didn't move. "Okay, I might as well go put that in the trash." He got up and moved toward the box. Right before he picked it up, a man thrust out and rolled away from Lakitu. He had a tan skin tone, blonde hair, and was rather buff, as if he had been working out.

"Ah, Solid Snake," said Master Hand, "what are you doing here? We already said we would let you in the game." The man did a facepalm and growled.

"No, you idiot, I'm _Liquid _Snake! Solid Snake's twin brother! We are almost exactly the same!"

Lakitu floated back behind the desk. "So what you're saying is, you're a _clone_ of Snake? (Rim shot)"

"That was good," said Master Hand.

"Well, YEAH, I'm Solid's clone!" yelled Liquid, not getting the joke and also becoming quite enraged.

"So you have the same weapons and stuff?" said Lakitu.

"Uh, yeah, basically," said Liquid.

"Look," said Lakitu, "here's the thing: we personally invited Solid Snake because he begged and pleaded to be in the game. So far, he's like, the only third-party character to do so. If you're going to be a clone of him, what makes you think we're going to let you be in the game?"

Liquid thought about it for a moment. "Well, technically, I held Field Commander for FOXHOUND and started the takeover of Shadow Moses Island and the Metal Gear Project. I wanted to create Outer Heaven and throw the world into another world war, but I failed at it. Solid and I are exactly the same, except, when we were cloned, I got the recessive genes while he got all the dominant genes, so he was always stronger than me. I hated that. Now, by placing me in the game, I can finally plot my revenge on Solid Snake for all that he did to me."

Master Hand was silent. "I still don't think this is going to work out. You are just a clone of Solid Snake, and that's all you will be. Revenge or not, I don't think we want you in the game. Besides, ever since we invited Solid Snake, all these third-party characters have been coming up to us begging to be in the game – it's… it's… it's just irritating. And when clone characters like you come up, it just tarnishes the reputation of the person you're cloning, so it's really just – hey, what's that?" He looked under the table and saw a grenade, staring him in the face.

"Okay," he began, "You are DEFINITELY not in this game." An enormous explosion rocked the room, filling it with black smoke. When it cleared, Master Hand was still where he was, protected by a shield, whereas Lakitu was blasted into the ceiling and got his head stuck in there. Liquid Snake, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, I'm stuck," said Lakitu, and he finally popped his head out of the ceiling and fell to the floor. "Why didn't you shield me?"

"I was bored," said Master Hand. "Well, it looks like that guy got away. Like I said: third-party characters, you can never trust them. How many more people do we have to go?"

"I don't think I want to know," said Lakitu. Some teeth had been knocked out, and his goggles were blown off one eye, creating an odd appearance. After a few moments, he said, "I think I'm gonna go get some more Falcon Punch and medical attention/ Do you think you can do some without me?"

"Probably," coolly replied Master Hand.

"All right then, I'm gonna go see Dr. Mario about getting some stitches and some casts." He left the room holding his cup.

Master Hand was alone. He surveyed all the damage that had been done within the last hour or so, and decided that the room could survive until Lakitu got back. He pressed a button on the intercom: "Next… oh and call someone to repair the walls and ceiling in the room; this place is a pigsty."

* * *

**Okay, so now that chapter's out of the way, so now I'm going to keep working on the next couple! PLEASE R&R so I can continue to produce more of these! If you've got a character you want me to use, just tell me!  
**

* * *


	7. Tetra

**OH NO YET ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I do not own Brawl, Nintendo, or any of their affiliates. Okay, I'm done.**

* * *

With Lakitu gone, Master Hand was obligated to take his place and was now the one and only judge. This didn't really make much difference to Master Hand one way or the other, but he did enjoy company, especially on a day like this.

The door opened and a short cel-shaded character walked in. She had a tan skin color, yellow hair in an odd wave-like shape, blue vest over a purple shirt, a red belt, and a red bandana around her neck.

"Who are you?" said Master Hand. "A person from Legend of Zelda, I would presume."

"You bet," she began. "My name is Tetra, and I am from _Wind Waker_. Captain of my own ship; used to sail the Great Sea."

"Oh, _that's_ why you look so familiar," said Master Hand. "Yes, it seems we have already recruited your friend, Link. He is a very interesting fellow. So, um, why do you want to be in Brawl?"

"I heard on the wind that this game is known for it's fighting, and I want to be part of the action!" replied Tetra.

"Don't we all?" said Master Hand. "Well, the thing is, it's gonna be hard to accept another Legend of Zelda character. We already have Link, Zelda/Sheik (However you want to explain that), Ganondorf, Young Link, and now Toon Link. You'd better have some pretty impressive moves."

"Oh, don't worry," said Tetra, "I do." She pulled out a blue cartoon bomb complete with lit fuse, and was about to throw it when—

"Wait, wait!" called Master Hand. He summoned another Sandbag. "Okay, you're good."

Tetra released the bomb with little room to spare. Pinkish smoke floated around the Sandbag, which was now on its side. Tetra then pulled out a short-bladed sword and was able to jump and spin herself into the air, hurtling the Sandbag into the air as well. She was then able to clear the Sandbag and most of the room with a swift running kick. _Now I know I've seen that somewhere before_, thought Master Hand. Tetra, being a pirate captain, was quick on her feet, and was making unexpected blows all over the Sandbag, which soon made it dizzy.

"All right, stop right there," said Master Hand. "Now I know I've all those moves before – Toon Link's bombs, Link's swordplay, Ganondorf's kick, Sheik's maneuverability – You just copied all their moves and made them your own!"

"I'm a pirate captain, what did you expect: My own moveset?" said Tetra. "I was only in two games and was only myself for like, the first half before becoming the princess of a magical kingdom! I don't get as much face time as I'd like!"

"You know what? I still expected more out of a Legend of Zelda character like you!" said Master Hand.

"Ah, you expect too much out of people," said Tetra. "You need to lighten up – take a vacation or something. And the first step on the road of stress reduction is letting me be in Brawl."

"You know, I've always did wanted to go to Tahiti; you know, maybe you're –" he stopped suddenly. "Nope. Not gonna happen."

"Aw, come on, please," pleaded Tetra.

"No means no," said Master Hand. Speaking of 'no,' I think this is something you might 'know.'" He pressed another button on the intercom and a catapult flew out of the floor underneath Tetra. It lobbed her right over the table right where Lakitu would have been sitting had he not disappeared and through the wall, leaving a screeching, firework-like noise in her wake.

"Heh heh, I made a good one," commented Master Hand. About that time, Falco came in hearing a cap and holding a small cement mixer and a pile of bricks.

"Oh, hey Master Hand, how's it been? I'm here to fix the walls. Jeez, what have you done to this place?"

"I'm surprised to see you here, Falco," said Master Hand. "Why did you become a bricklayer?"

"It's just in case I don't make it into Brawl and have to make my own money."

"Bracing for the worst, eh?"

"Don't you know it," he said. He immediately got started fixing the hole created by Megaman. "Say, how's Crazy been doing?"

"Oh, he's doing well, thanks for asking." About that time, Marth walked in holding a toolbox on his shoulder and a ladder in his hand.

"Oh, hey Master Hand, how's it going? I'm here to fix the trapdoor. Jeez, that's like the third time this week!"

"I'm surprised to see you here, Marth," said Master Hand. "Why did you become a trapdoor fixer?"

"It's just in case I don't make it into Brawl and have to make my own money."

"Bracing for the worst, eh?"

"Don't you know it," he said. He immediately got started fixing the trapdoor. " Dang, this pit is filthy! Maybe you need to clean it up a little! Say, how's Crazy been doing?"

"Oh, he's doing well, thanks for asking. Oh, hold on a sec, I need to do something." He pressed a button on the intercom. "Next." He let go of the button. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**I didn't really know a lot about Tetra's personality, so I had to wing it. Hope it's still good! Chapter 8 coming whenever I feel like it! Oh, and R&R please!  
**


	8. Amy Rose

* * *

**STOP WITH THE Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl, Nintendo, or any of their affiliates. What's the point of this again?**

* * *

While Falco and Marth continued to work on the room, Master Hand eventually got bored talking to them and so he made a rag doll of Lakitu and placed it upright next to him. It could be used for a few laughs, he considered. The rag doll continued to sag and fall over, or that was, until Master Hand was somehow able to put him back upright. He began to tap his fingers on the table in an intense motion, trying to patiently wait for the next person. Meanwhile, Falco was talking to Marth about how he saved Fox when he went against Andross, making laser gestures and noises like a child.

About that time, the door opened. A pink hedgehog wearing red boots, a red dress, golden rings, white gloves, and had green eyes. "You a third-party character?" asked Master Hand immediately, not recognizing her. Falco and Marth turned from their work and stared at her with shocked eyes. "That's enough, you two," said Master Hand, "Get back to work."

"Uh, yes," started the pink hedgehog, "yes I am." She looked back at the door with a sense of paranoid activity. "Uh, nobody needs to hear this," she began, "but I'm from Sega and nobody knows I'm here; not even Sonic."

"Interesting," said Master Hand. "It's very odd considering Sonic hasn't seen us for a chance in the game, but you have."

"That's Sonic for you," she replied with confidence. "After all, early bird gets the worm."

"By the way," asked Master Hand, "what's your name?"

"Amy Rose, captain of Team Rose," she said, making a peace sign as if it were her symbol.

"You sure seem peppy and confident," said Master Hand. "I can't wait to see your moves."

"If you insist," she said. She pulled out a giant yellow hammer while Master Hand summoned a Sandbag. "Let's see if you like this," she said, winding up her hammer. She swung it, smashing the Sandbag with a _piko-piko_ sound through the wall right next to Falco, spilling the small cement mixer on him.

"Hey, I just finished that!" he yelled, wiping the cement from his face.

Meanwhile, Amy began to show off her vast martial arts skills on the air around her while Master Hand summoned another Sandbag. He then did something unexpected: he summoned a Smash Ball. Amy quickly crushed it, preparing her Final Smash. She flew into the air and reappeared in a dark, candle-lit room with a table and several tarot cards. Four of the cards flipped over, revealing the Sandbag, Falco, Marth, and the Lakitu rag doll on each one. Then, as if by magic, all four of them flew through the wall.

"Amazing," said Master Hand. "If it weren't for just one thing, I'd immediately say you're in!"

"And what's that?" said Amy cautiously.

"Well, it makes no sense to have a Sonic character when Sonic isn't _even in the game._"

"Maybe it can be a secret between us," proposed Amy. "Maybe I can say I'm from some other third-party game that nobody knows about and can change my appearance."

"Nope," said Master Hand, "it cannot happen. No way, no how. Either Sonic is in or you're not."

"Well, I can go get him," said Amy. "I'm really good at that."

"All right," said Master Hand, "but it better be quick."

"Quick? I _know _quick," she replied. "I'll be back." She charged up for a lightning-quick run before darting through the door.

"Getting Sonic to do something is like getting a horse to drink poison," quipped Master Hand.

About that time, Falco and Marth finally returned. "A bit more dangerous than you expected, huh?" said Master Hand.

"Is there any way you can tone down the action?" asked Marth, still a little dizzy. "At this rate, it could take a long time to finish up."

"Nope," said Master Hand, "it comes with the job. Now get back to work; at this rate, the room will fall down!"

Without grumbling, the pair set back to work. By now, the carnage set upon the room had become very apparent. Just about every applicant had done some damage to the room in some form or another, mostly through Master Hand.

Still, he thought, he couldn't complain about the quality of their work. Falco and Marth were doing very well, considering the enormity of the job. He almost forgot about the other participants.

"Next," he said into the intercom.

* * *

**Well, I finally got off my duff and wrote another chapter for this thing. Sorry about the late update. Please R&R! Maybe next time I write a chapter it'll be faster!  
**

* * *


	9. Paper Mario

**PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! STOP THE Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl, Nintendo, or any of their affiliates. I'm going numb about this...**

* * *

Master Hand was considerably impressed with Mr. Game & Watch, even though he had already been in _Melee_, and, since he figured that Lakitu wouldn't be back for a while, he decided to let him be a judge; a shocking move. He figured that with his simplistic movements and limited phrases, he would make a fine judge. This decision confused Falco and Marth, who were still working the room. Most of the damage had been cleared up and was ready to be used again in a little while.

Master pushed the button on the intercom and said, "Next." Game & Watch beeped when the door opened. When it opened, a paper-thin character that looked just like Mario walked in.

"It's-a me: Mario!" he said while walking into the room.

"Hmm, another 2D character," said Master Hand. "I've been very interested in you, Paper Mario, and have little hesitation toward letting you in. Still, as a formality, I need to test you."

"Okey-dokey," he said, preparing to show him his moves. He noticed Mr. Game & Watch, and eyed him with envy and jealousy. Mr. Game & Watch, meanwhile, showed signs of jealousy in his own 2D way. For unknown reasons, right as Paper Mario began performing his moves, he jumped from his chair onto the table, all the while making a low buzzing noise, before lashing out at him with a 2D chair.

Paper Mario quickly dodged his attack and jumped high into the air before jumping back down on Mr. Game & Watch's head, causing birds to fly around his head. He also recovered and started flipping bacon and eggs out of a pan that he pulled out at Paper Mario. He desperately tried to evade the projectiles, but to no avail. After one hit on the arm, he faltered, and so more and more began to rain down on him with continued speed. After several dozen projectiles covered Paper Mario, Mr. Game & Watch stopped. The pile was not moving. Content, Mr. Game & Watch began to walk back.

Suddenly, the pile of bacon and eggs began to move, and Paper Mario, although somewhat burnt, was able to get up and jump at him. Mr. Game & Watch, turning way too late, was body slammed by Paper Mario before being put into a headlock and repeatedly punched in the head. Wriggling to get free, Mr. Game & Watch pulled out a deep-sea diver's helmet, causing some pain to Paper Mario's hand. His eyes got big and his gloved hand turned red and swelled. Trying to relieve the pain, he swung his hand back and forth as if it were on fire. Seizing the moment, Game & Watch took a fishbowl and smacked him with it, causing some fish to fly out.

Falco and Marth watched with interest. They knew, of course, that this was going to be a good battle.

Paper Mario lashed back with by dashing quickly to Game & Watch and punching him square in the jaw, causing coins to fly out of him and launch him into the air. Game & Watch left a distinct imprint in the ceiling before falling. He pulled out a jackhammer and thrust downward at him, but Paper Mario dodged out of the way. He proceeded to pull out a torch and attempted to burn him. Paper Mario, being paper, was truly afraid of fire, and so he did everything in his power to evade it. He was moving so quickly that he disappeared.

Looking around, Game & Watch could not locate him, until Paper Mario fell from the ceiling and landed right on top of him, wrestling with him to get the torch from his hands. After a brief deadlock, the torch flew out of his hands and onto the ground. Not worrying too much about the torch, Game & Watch, who was now being pinned by Paper Mario, decided to tempt fate and use his 'judge' hammer, which involved him randomly choosing a number between two and nine and using it as a scale for pain as he would hit them with a hammer. He lifted his sign, which proclaimed '8,' and he smashed Paper Mario with the hammer, enclosing him in ice, since that was happened when he got number eight.

Game & Watch, breathing heavily, watched his foe encased in ice, thinking it was finally over. Of course, Paper Mario was able to escape and shake off the ice before lunging at him. The scene next was indecipherable as the two really got fighting, with dust covering their scuffle. The fight began to move out through the door and down the hallway, with each person still never ceasing. Eventually the fracas could be heard no more.

"Ah well," said Master Hand, "I wasn't really thinking about Paper Mario as a character anyway. I'm getting pretty tired of the clone characters anyway." Falco and Marth looked at each other and gulped.

"Next," said Master Hand into the intercom.

* * *

**I've never played Paper Mario (Although I'd like to), so I didn't know much about him. Still, I figured it would be cool to see him and his mortal enemy, another 2D character, fight each other. Not a lot of comedy, but there should be some more soon, hopefully. R&R and give me some more characters please!**


	10. Rabbids

**CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl, Nintendo, or any of their affiliates. I'm running out of things to say...**

* * *

When the door opened, the oddest thing ever to walk the Earth waddled in carrying a toilet plunger. He blinked his right eye, then his left, and scratched one of his rabbit ears. Sorry, that's 'Rabbid' ears. It only had two teeth, and probably wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. It looked ahead, staring blankly.

Master Hand had absolutely no idea what character this was, so he went through Lakitu's notes that were still on the table and eventually found a similar picture on one of the files. "You're a… Rabbid?" asked Master Hand. It still stared ahead blankly, plunger in hand.

Master Hand continued to look at the file. He found out that he was another third-party character, and really did have a low intellect. It also couldn't talk. "Okay, now it all makes sense," he said. Ignoring the formalities for the Rabbid's sake, he summoned a Sandbag.

Immediately, the Rabbid leaped up and jumped on it, plunging it in the face until it lost suction. He leapt back and, squinting, he unleashed a powerful Sonic Belch, which hurled the Sandbag against the wall. Dropping the plunger, he pulled out a guitar from nowhere and charged at it before utterly destroying the guitar after smashing it on the Sandbag. Then, it leapt straight through the ceiling, much to Falco's lament, and seemed to stay up there for quite a while. It seemed like minutes before the Rabbid body-slammed the Sandbag, creating an impression in the concrete floor.

The Sandbag disappeared and a Smash Ball took its place. The Rabbid soon was given a guitar, but that was not all. Three more Rabbids joined him, one on bass, one on drums, and one lead singer. The band immediately began to play, sending shockwaves throughout the room, giving a lot of pain to the Sandbag and demolishing the walls at the same time. After a few walls had been destroyed, the band disappeared, leaving only the Rabbid with his plunger.

After a couple moments of silence, Master Hand firmly said, "That… was… amazing…"

The Rabbid smiled, as Rabbids do. "Unfortunately, we do not need someone of your services right now." The Rabbid looked confused. "You see, many of your moves are very similar to other Smashers, albeit they're very unique in their own way. Also, where's Rayman? Isn't the game called, "_Rayman's_ Raving Rabbids?" I don't think I've ever heard of "Rabbid's Raving Rabbids." If Rayman was in the game, I'd more than happily let you in. But the fact is, he isn't, so you're not. Besides, I think I've had enough of these third-party characters, so I'm going to have to turn you down. Better luck next time."

The Rabbid didn't seem to understand at all. He stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Master Hand groaned. He got up and floated over right in front of the Rabbid. "You… fail…" he said. "Go… away…" After letting that sink in, the Rabbid's eyebrows narrowed. He whistled loudly, and crossed his arms. After a few seconds, followed by rumbling, the door burst open, and Rabbid after Rabbid poured in. There were so many that they began to go right through the walls next to the door. But, for some reason, all the Rabbids were dressed differently, from Superman to a ninja to scuba suit.

After the room was almost filled, the head Rabbid's eyes turned red, as if possessed, followed by the rest of them. He then let out a bloodcurdling yell, and all the others did the same. Armed with a plunger, the lead Rabbid bowed it forward, and the army of Rabbids charged, looking to destroy everything and everyone in sight. Falco and Marth, not caring about the job, screamed and ran for their lives out the nearest hole in the wall. Master Hand just floated above them while they ransacked everything.

A few of them were stupid enough to fall down the trapdoor that Marth had not finished repairing, while the others tried to grab ahold of Master Hand. About that time, four Rabbids in Special Forces suits belayed in through the ceiling, but their ropes were tangled up and couldn't do anything except hang there.

Finally, after getting fed up with everything, Master Hand bellowed, "ENOUGH!" and the yelling stopped. Thinking fast, Master Hand summoned a portal and pointed at it. "Look over there!" he yelled and all the Rabbids faced the portal. They all 'ooh-ed' it for a moment before they all charged into the portal until all had disappeared. "I wonder where that portal led to," said Master Hand.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the portal, the Rabbids ran out and began to fall out of the sky like lemmings, falling a few hundred feet before landing on top of each other on a tiny desert island in the middle of the ocean until they were all stacked.

Master Hand got rid of the portal and re-summoned the table, Falco, and Marth. "Get back to work," he said, and they did so immediately. He floated back behind the table and pressed the intercom again. "Next, please."

* * *

**I've always thought the Rabbids were pretty cool, so I included them in this chapter. R&R please! (Suggestion: If you can, please do not suggest character from Fire Emblem or 'realistic' games such as those. No offense, but I find that characters in those games are very hard to write for. No offense.)**


	11. Nightmare

**I'M BACK Disclaimer: I do not own Smash Bros., Nintendo, or any of their affiliates. I'm still back!**

* * *

The door opened again, or rather, was obliterated from its hinges, creating a small smoke screen. When the smoke disappeared, the most terrifying-looking creature, which nobody in the room had ever seen, stomped in. His upper and lower torsos were separated by what looked like a mouth, had a three-talon claw for a hand, and robotic-looking feet. Dark purple mist flowed from his head, which was covered by a sharp, pointed helmet. But most striking of all was what he was wielding.

"My God!" exclaimed Marth. "That sword's twice as big as Ike's!" The Excalibur of a sword radiated orange, and it had a menacing eye on the hilt. How he held that thing was anyone's guess. In general, he looked like a human that had been taken over by a hideous monster.

Master Hand immediately recognized him. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from me or you will suffer the consequences, Nightmare! I don't want to have to destroy you again!"

"This is… the end," Nightmare murmured. "I want to hear… your anguish."

"Who is this guy?" Falco asked, backing away against the wall. "He gives me the creeps."

"Go ahead and introduce yourself, Nightmare," commanded Master Hand, getting up from the table.

"I am the stealer of souls," he said. "With my powerful blade, Soul Edge, I am the fear of many a land. I have wiped out countless villages, feeding their souls to the blade that was once covered in bloodshed and hatred before it gained a soul of it's own. I shall cover the entire world… in darkness!"

"He's a character from the Soul Calibur series," Master Hand explained. "You know, I never could get over you."

"And why was that?" Nightmare said.

"You tried to rip my soul out!" shouted Master Hand.

"Oh, yes, that's right," Nightmare recounted. "Now I have returned to finish what I have started!" He raised his blade as if it were a simple knife above his head. "I've been waiting for this day for too long."

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again:I will **not **let you be in this game under any circumstances. I mean, look at you: You're an all-powerful character and you've already starred in your own fighting game series. Come to think of it, your sword is the reason why the game _exists!_ Besides, we already have a character like you, and this time he said he would bring his sword. And don't think I have no bad feelings about you trying to rip my soul out!"

"I see," calmly said Nightmare. "If you shall not let me in your game, then I shall have to annihilate you."

"You tried to kill me once and we all know that didn't work," countered Master Hand.

"Ah yes, but this time, I've come prepared." He raised his blade high into the air, and instantly a transformation began. His skin turned pinkish-purple and his left hand turned into a large talon just like the other. Large, lustrous yellow wings appeared from his back and a tail sprouted. He let out a thunderous roar, shaking the room. Without warning, a pink laser beam erupted from his eyes toward Master Hand.

Master Hand rolled out of the way and the eye-beam smashed through the wall, destroying a parked Arwing outside. "Hey, that was mine!" screeched Falco. Nightmare, now Night Terror, howled again and began to take to the sky. Noticing Master Hand, he lunged forward at him and tried grasp him, but was stopped by an energy shield.

"I've learned a few tricks of my own," said Master Hand, who turned into a fist, downed the shield, and hammered down at Night Terror with all his might. Alas, he could only pin down the Soul Edge, which Night Terror soon recovered.

Night Terror hovered before crashing through the ceiling into the sky. Master Hand soon followed until they were high above the Earth. Master Hand unleashed streaks of light from his fingertips, which Night Terror agilely evaded. He struck with the blade, causing a direct hit. Master Hand faltered, but he shook it off. He countered with a rolling punch that struck Night Terror in the chest.

Night Terror bellowed before charging and grasping Master Hand. With him firmly in his grasp, Night Terror fell out of the sky. As they passed through the atmosphere, they began to burn up, which didn't bother them a bit. Thousands of miles passed in mere seconds before a large grassy area came into view not far from the building. Night Terror roared before plummeting into the ground, creating a massive crater. Master Hand felt all of the impact.

As Night Terror floated up, Master Hand laid in writhing agony as he curled his fingers. He was at the brink of death. Night Terror raised his blade, ready to make his kill. He swung downward – and was stopped by a small sword. The person holding the blade happened to be Marth. Night Terror roared and lifted his sword, finding another victim for his blade. The next thing that happened was a fantastic display of swordsmanship between the two. In the end, though, Marth's sword was eventually tossed from his hand, and all that was left was death. Marth kneeled before him in an honorable display.

Death never came, however. At that moment, Falco had appeared and had kicked Night Terror in the head and began to fire his blaster at him, which seemed only to make him angrier. He bellowed again and swooped toward him. Just before his sword diced the bird, Marth jumped in and blocked the blow. After several strikes of the swords, there was a pause as the two clashed their swords together.

Rising up out of nowhere, Master Hand slammed his gloved fist into Night Terror, sending him deep into the sky. "You alright?" asked Falco. "That was some fight back there. I can't believe I survived that!"

"Neither can I," replied Marth. "I swear we were goners!"

"I don't think we need to worry about him anymore," said Master Hand. He looked at the duo. "I think a reward is in store for you," he continued. "Because of the circumstances, I think I can let you guys into the game and kick Roy out. You saved my life out there."

"All right!" was the reply from the both of them, who then slapped hands.

"Still," continued Master Hand, "that doesn't mean that you're exempted from your jobs. Get back to work!" He disappeared and went back into the building behind the desk. He pressed the button on the intercom. "Next, please."

The pair shrugged and slowly walked back to the building. "Man, I can't wait to tell Fox about this!" said Falco.

* * *

**After like, a two-week hiatus (PLEASE I swear, it wasn't my fault! I had summer camp for a week, then I was in New Mexico for another! PLEASE don't shun me!), I finally got around to writing another chapter. This chapter was more or less pretty serious, but I guess that's what you expect from a guy like Nightmare. Hopefully I can keep the comedy going. Keep those R&Rs coming and I'll try to write another chapter a little sooner!**


	12. Master Chief

**Disclaimer Time: I do not own Nintendo, Brawl, nor any of their affiliates.**

* * *

The door opened again, but this time, it was Lakitu who entered, looking patched up and ready to go, Falcon Punch in hand.

"It's about time you got back," said Master Hand.

"Nice to see you, too," he replied. "Doctor said I'm going to be fine and that I just need to take it easy. Nothing all that serious."

"Nice to hear," said Master Hand.

"Who are those guys over there?" asked Lakitu.

"Oh, those guys?" said Master Hand. "They're here to fix the damage."

"What damage?"

"Oh, I'll tell you later," said Master Hand as Lakitu took a seat.

At that moment, another character entered. He was about seven feet tall, wore thick, protective green armor, and wore a helmet so no one could see his face.

"Who's your friend?" asked Master Hand.

"This guy?" replied Lakitu. "His name's Master Chief, I think. I met him in Dr. Mario's office just hanging around outside, like a fish out of water." They both stared at him, and he stared back.

"Does he talk?" asked Master Hand.

"Well, he didn't say—" started Lakitu.

"Yeah, I do," replied Master Chief, crossing his arms.

"Okay, we might as well give him a shot," said Master Hand. "Are you from _Metroid_ or something? You sure look the part." Master Chief was silent. "Hmm… look, it's kinda hard to get to know a guy when you don't speak, you know?" Master Chief remained silent. Master Hand kept trying to create a conversation. "Hmm… hey, you notice that our names are kind of similar? Master Hand, Master Chief?" Still no word from him. "It's like I'm talking to a volleyball," he whispered to Lakitu.

"I might as well join," finally replied Master Chief.

"Wonderful," said Master Hand. "It's not ever day we get to see _Metroid _characters, you know."

Lakitu tapped Master Hand. "Uh, Master Hand? I think you might want to look at this."

"Not now," he said, shrugging him off. He summoned a Sandbag. "Alright, show us what you got."

Master Chief leapt into action, pulling out an assault rifle and started firing away at the Sandbag with lightning-fast precision shots. He took a running long jump behind the Sandbag and then mêlée-ed it with the butt of the rifle before shooting at it again.

"I like his style," commented Master Hand.

Master Chief then pulled out a grenade and jumped over the Sandbag again, dropping the grenade as he did, creating a small blast that sent shockwaves through the room. His last move was a small mine, which he put down before kicking the Sandbag onto it, creating another explosion. He cocked the gun and kept it pointed at the Sandbag, which was now on its side and looked at the judges.

Master Hand _applauded_, as one hand can (Try getting that question out of your head). "That was interesting," he said. "Now I just need to know what game you're from so I can look up some background information, if you could tell me." To his dismay, he stayed silent. "You know, I really wish you could just tell me; it'd be easier that way. Oh yeah, I almost forgot – before I do…"

Master Hand summoned a Smash Ball, which Master Chief took a few shots at before producing an eerie glow. He put away his other gun and pulled out a larger one with a laser sight pointed between the Sandbag's eyes. Light whirring noises were heard, and they kept getting louder and louder to an almost unbearable pitch. Master Chief pulled the trigger, and a large red beam exploded from the gun, striking the Sandbag head-on, and launching it into the upper stratosphere.

"I think after careful consideration," began Master Hand, "that we would be honored if you would—" He was cut off by Lakitu.

"Hold up!" he said. "Look at this! This guy's from the _Halo_ series!"

"The wha—?"

"You know, the _Halo _series! From — Gasp — he's from Microsoft!"

"You're kidding!" bellowed Master Hand. "Is that seriously true?" Master Chief nodded. "Oh, well, in that case, get out of this room; we never want to see you again! Go on! Scram!"

With that, Master Chief simply and calmly walked out of the room, gun at his side. "Third-party characters," said Master Hand as he pressed the button on the intercom. "Who can figure 'em? Next, please."

* * *

**After a month-long hiatus, I decided to just continue for whatever's sake. I've been getting several requests to do Master Chief, so I thought, "Why not?" Are you happy now? Luckily, I've already got the next chapter in mind - expect raccoons. R&R please!  
**


	13. Tom Nook

**Disclaimer Time Again: I do not own Nintendo, Brawl, nor any of their affiliates.**

* * *

There was a knock at the door – the first one to be heard that day – and it soon opened to a small raccoon wearing a simple blue apron with a leaf on it and glazed eyes. He gazed around the room. "Hello, hello, so nice to meet you again, Master Hand," he began. "It sure has been quite a long time, hasn't it? The weather sure has been mild lately, you know."

"I remember you," said Lakitu. "You're Tom Nook, from Animal Crossing!"

"The one and only!" he replied.

"Why do you want to be in Brawl?" asked Master Hand, puzzled, but Tom Nook went on.

"I see you're working your men rather nicely, but not too hard! Yes, you must be paying them quite handsomely, I'll bet! Hmm, I can't say the same thing about the room, though; it's looks like a pigsty! Like I said, I hope you're working them hard enough, but not too hard, now!"

"I said," began Master Hand, "why do you want to be in Brawl?"

Tom Nook looked over at him. "Hmm? Oh yes, I see. Well, this… this really isn't about being in Brawl, you see; I –" He paused, trying to form words into comprehensible sentences. "Let me start from the beginning. I saw the line outside the building early this morning, and so I thought, 'Hey! This is a good place to sell some good deals to these people,' but they were tough nuts to crack, you see. Truth be told, I didn't even know what the line was for! I wasn't there long when the doors flew open and I was dragged along with the mob inside. By the time I figured out what in heaven's name was going on, I was already signed up!

But that's just the beginning!" he continued. "I didn't know what to expect until I saw you, Master Hand, which leads me to my next point." He paused. "Do you remember that house you bought two years ago from me?"

"Yeah, I remember that house," said Master Hand. "It was a cozy little place. I go there every so often."

"Well, about that…" began Tom Nook. "Apparently, you still have yet to pay off the loan to me. That's the real reason why I'm here."

"Oh, uh, _that_ house?" stammered Master Hand. "We don't really need to discuss this, do we?"

"You owe me 310,000 bells, Master Hand, inflation-adjusted, of course."

"I don't have that kind of money on me at the moment!" cried Master Hand.

"I see," said Tom Nook. "In that case, I'll make you a deal to keep you from going into foreclosure and a lifelong debt which you can only pay off by working for me. You let me be a character in this little fighting game of yours, and I will forget this little incident ever happened. What do you say?"

Master Hand was taken aback. "Why do you want that?"

"It's like I always say: When opportunities arise, always take advantage of it."

"You don't even have a moveset!"

"That's alright, just use your imagination a little."

"Look, I just can't do that—"

"Then I'm afraid I've got no choice, Master Hand," finished Tom Nook. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to call in my assistant, Mr. Resetti."

At that moment, a mole in blue overalls and mining hat popped out of the ground looking quite angry. "I hear a certain something don't wanna pay off their bills? That's fine with me, they can always talk to my pick axe."

"Is that all?" said Master Hand.

"Nope. I've also got the power to nag you to death if you try to turn off the game without saving and about how its bad to not pay off your debts."

"You wouldn't…" said Master Hand. By that time, Mr. Resetti had already started talking up a storm about foreclosures and bad credit and who-knows-what, which was unbearable to normal people. "Make it stop!" Master Hand screamed. Unfortunately, the noise wasn't going away anytime soon. Master Hand had to bold to escape the situation.

"I'll let you be an Assist Trophy!"

Instantly, the noise stopped and said, "Okay, I'll take it."

"Perfect," said Master Hand. "We'll contact you in a few days."

"Alright then," said Mr. Resetti, who went back down his hole and disappeared. There was an awkward silence.

"Hmm," said Tom Nook, "it seems you've won this round, Master Hand, but don't worry; I'll be back. And I _will_ reclaim my money one way or another. You'll see." With that, Tom Nook headed for the door. As he closed the door, he got his tail stuck, which made him emit a powerful yelp. He re-closed the door.

"Running low on booby traps or something?" asked Lakitu. Master Hand stayed silent.

Before long, he pressed a button on the intercom again. "Next, please."

* * *

**Good ol' Tom Nook. The character we love to hate and hate to love. Keep those requests coming; I'm up to my ears in them! R&R please!**


	14. Little Mac

**This is a Public Disclaimer Announcement: I do not own Brawl, Nintendo, or any of their affiliates.**

* * *

The door opened and pompous fighting music could be heard, like you would hear from and NES game, followed by several rings of a bell. Crowds of people from somewhere were cheering the whole time. A young man in turquoise shorts and red boxing gloves stepped in. His hair was black and greasy, and he had a small bruise on his left cheek. When he stopped, so did the music and the cheering. He raised his fist high into the air.

"Are you from _Rocky_?" asked Master Hand. The contender's arm fell like a deflated balloon, and his smile turned into a smirk.

"No, no," said Falco, turning from the almost completed wall, "That's not Rocky, that's Little Mac from _Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!"_

"That be me," said Little Mac, with a New Yorker accent.

Everyone stared at Falco in amusement. "What?" he said. "I _do_ have free time of my own, you know. I used to love that game. The furthest I ever got was Bald Bull; man, that guy was hard. Every time I punched him down, he wouldn't stay down! Those were some good times." Everyone kept staring. "I'll just get back to my work, then," he said quietly, and did so.

"What achievements do you have?" said Lakitu.

"I'm so far the only person to beat Mr. Dream," said Little Mac.

"Is he a secret boss or something?" said Master Hand.

"No, why?" said Little Mac.

"Well, the game apparently is called _Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!_ Wouldn't it make sense if Mike Tyson was the final boss?" commented Master Hand.

"It's a long story," said Little Mac. "Yes, at one time, the game _was_ called _Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!,_ but that soon changed once Tyson's contract with Nintendo expired. Soon after, the game was called _Punch-Out,_ then _Punch-Out Featuring Mr. Dream_, Mr. Dream being the final boss."

"I always thought it was because of other reasons," said Falco.

"I take it you want to be the character with only an old NES game to call your own to be in Brawl, right?" said Lakitu.

"There was another game," said Little Mac, "but I wasn't in it. So yeah. It gives me a charm that other games don't. This way, I don't get forgotten."

"Well, here's the thing," said Lakitu, "we already have a character that had only an NES game to call his own."

"Who's that?"

"His name's Pit, from _Kid Icarus_. We saw what he could do and we decided that we owe it to him to be in this game."

"About ten years ago," said Master Hand, "Pit came up to me and wanted to join the first edition of _Smash Bros., _and we said 'okay.' But when the testing came around, we were racing the clock getting this thing out. Unfortunately, we couldn't get his mechanics to work, so we had to drop him altogether."

"When you put it like that," sympathized Little Mac, "It really does seem fair." There was a pause. "Is there still a chance I can be in the game?"

Master Hand thought about this. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"You have to beat me in boxing." Everyone turned and looked at Master Hand with shock in their eyes. This was something very unusual indeed.

"I accept," said Little Mac. Everyone had the same reaction toward him, too. With that, Master Hand summoned a boxing ring into the room, complete with a crowd full of Brawl hopefuls from the waiting room. Little Mac found himself in one corner of the arena with his corner man and coach, Doc Louis, outside the ring prepping him for the upcoming bout.

"Just give it your all out there, kid," he said, and the bell rang. Little Mac and Master Hand got up and walked to the center of the ring where Mario was waiting in his old referee uniform.

"Gosh, it's been a while since I've been in this thing," he said. The two fighters, one from the Bronx and one from who-knows-where stared at each other. Mario got between them and explained the rules. "Alright, no kicks, no sucker punches, no rabbit punches, no low blows, and **no shields, Master Hand**."

"Aw, why not?" said Master Hand. Mario just glared at him.

Finishing off, Mario said, "Alright, let's make this a clean one, and come out fighting!"

He stepped back and the bell rang. Master Hand led off with a mean right hook followed directly by a left hook, both of which Little Mac dodged. Little Mac tried to counter by punching his upper body, but his other fingers blocked it, as was a low body punch. The last punch gave Master Hand the perfect opportunity, and he responded with a hard left hook, which drained about half of Little Mac's health.

Master Hand repeated with a right hook, which sent him one hit away from being knocked down. Little Mac tried ferociously to punch him, but his index, middle and ring fingers kept blocking him while the thumb and pinky finger kept knocking away at him. The only thing he could do was block or dodge, which he valiantly kept up. Master Hand then performed his own special move, in which he to a corner, turned into a fist, and charged hard at him. Not knowing what to do, the blow sent him spiraling to the floor with twenty seconds left in the round. Mario walked out and began the countdown while Lakitu reported it over a microphone.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9…" By that time, Little Mac got up and the bell rang again. Little Mac tried and tried again to hit and dodge, but he eventually ran out of steam, and all he could do was dodge and block. Thankfully, the bell rang again, signaling the end of the round. Little Mac went back to his corner and sat on a stool as he guzzled down some water.

Doc gave him a towel to wipe off some of the sweat. "I don't get it," said Little Mac. "I can't punch this guy. He's got five fingers to punch and block with. What do I do, Doc? What's his weakness?"

Over in the other corner, Lakitu was fanning Master Hand with a towel. "This is going to be easier than I thought," said Master Hand.

"Let his own punches do his own damage, then strike hard," replied Doc.

"What does that mean?"

"Just remember what I said," he said, and the bell rang again. As Little Mac got up, Doc called out, "Go get 'em!"

As they met again in the center, the bell rang again. Little Mac tried to figure out what Doc meant as he dodged the blows of Master Hand. After dodging for what seemed like hours, Master Hand went back to his corner and used his charging fist move. This time however, Mac dodged out of the way, and Master Hand slammed into the edge of the ring, causing him to go dizzy for a bit. Little Mac turned and one-two punched him several times, causing him to flinch and lose about half his health when it was all over and he got back up.

Master tried the charging fist again, but Little Mac dodged and he hit it again. Little countered and punched him until he was on the floor. He walked back as Mario began the countdown. "1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" Master Hand got back up, and the fight began again.

This time, Master Hand stayed put and tried his punch-block moves on Little Mac, which eventually threw him to the floor. Mario got up and counted to seven before Little Mac got up, albeit very dizzy. When the fight began again, there wasn't much time to fight before the second round was over.

"I found his weakness at least," said Little Mac.

"Good, good, just keep at it and he'll go down," said Doc.

The bell rang again, the two met, rang again, and the fight continued. Little Mac once again just kept dodging, and eventually Master Hand went to the corner, tried again, and got dizzy. Little Mac again punched out half his health before Master Hand got back up. Fearing he was going to lose, Master Hand desperately tried one more time. The punch still didn't connect and he was dizzy in the corner of the ring. Little Mac came over one last time and punched him until he was down on the floor. Mario began the countdown. "1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10! KO!"

The bell rang again, and Little Mac raised his arms in victory amongst cheering crowds. After a few seconds, the crowds began to disappear, as did the ring, until only the original room was left.

Master Hand got up, shook it off, and headed back to behind the judges' table. "I think, under the circumstances, we can let you in the game as an Assist Trophy," he said.

Little Mac was confused. "Why not a fighter spot?"

"At least you're in the game, kid. You've proven to me you've got skills. That's enough for me. You can go now before I change my mind."

With that, Little Mac, victorious in battle, walked out of the room, arms in the air.

Master Hand watched him go. "He's a nice scrapper. I'll give him that. He knows how to use his brain as well as his arms." He pressed the intercom. "Next."

* * *

**This time around, I tried to make it as realistic to Punch-Out as possible, since it's a game I actually own (And love). This chapter was a lot of fun to write, to say the least. It's also become the longest as well. However, I think I am losing my humor skills. I sure hope not. R&R please!**


End file.
